This invention relates to tube auger sections, and more particularly to tube auger sections which can be coupled easily together during a well drilling process.
In the drilling of wells, a first auger section is attached to the drilling rig and is drilled into the ground. Then, a second auger section is attached to the upper end of the first auger section and the drilling process is continued, with additional auger sections being added until the well is complete.
The connecting of the auger sections is a cumbersome process, which takes a substantial amount of time. Present methods for coupling these sections together involve using a plurality of bolts which bear both the axial and the torque loads between the two auger sections. The axial loads can become very substantial since each auger section is made of steel and is quite heavy. The weight of the auger sections in a 200 foot well is substantial, and places a severe stress on the bolts holding the various auger sections together.
Similarly, the torque applied to the auger sections during the drilling process is very great, and places severe torque on the couplings or bolts which are presently used to couple the auger sections together.
In recent years, the drilling of monitor wells has been increased. The purpose of a monitor well has been to monitor the ground water at a particular level to determine whether or not the water at that level has been exposed to pollution or contamination. Tube augers are used for drilling these monitor wells. However, it is important that the interior bore of the tube sections be sealed except at the desired depth for monitoring the ground water. If ground water at a higher level is permitted to seep into the tube, it destroys the reliability of the monitoring of the ground water at the desired monitoring level. Therefore, the tube sections must be sealed so as to prevent ground water from entering the interior bore of the tube auger.
Another problem encountered with tube augers is the ability to provide screens or access openings in the tube auger at the desired monitoring depth in the well. Presently this is done by cutting a rectangular window in the tube and providing a screen therein to screen out sand and other particles. However, the cutting of a rectangular opening in the tube auger reduces the strength of the tube, and sometimes results in the tube twisting or collapsing during the drilling process.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of improved tube auger sections which can be easily coupled together.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved coupling for coupling the tube auger sections together.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling for tube augers which is at least as strong as the tube auger and which is preferably stronger.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling for tube auger sections which does not place axial loads on a plurality of bolts as in prior devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling means for auger sections which provides a continuation of the auger flighting on the exterior of the tube.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling for auger sections which utilizes only a single bolt, and which frees that single bolt from axial and torque loads.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling for auger tube sections which is hinged and which can quickly be applied to the tube auger sections to couple them together.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of tube auger sections having collars at their upper and lower ends, the collars containing axially extending indentations and projections which are adapted to mate together when the auger sections are placed together, and which provide a means for transferring torque from one auger section to the other.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling device for auger sections which will maintain the auger sections in a straighter line than previous coupling devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an auger section having a plurality of elongated slots therein for permitting fluid to enter the auger section.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an auger section having elongated slots therein which extend circumferentially and which minimize the weakening of the auger tube.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.